AJISAI
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Darmawisata di tahun kedua sebagai siswi sekolah menengah, Himawari dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari wali kelasnya.


Di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan sepanjang jalan menuju kuil Sanzen-in, Uzumaki Himawari berdiri dengan sedikit menggigil memandang pada satu titik. Bukan lantaran hujan rintik-rintik menjelang musim panas ini. Atau disebabkan kabut tipis yang menyelimuti daerah pegunungan itu.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kau diam di sana? Ayo kembali ke _ryokan_ sebelum deras!"

Himawari masih terpancang di tempat. Ajakan dari wali kelasnya bagaikan angin lalu. Ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, sesosok berlumuran darah di balik punggung pria berambut merah itu, yang menelengkan kepala seakan lehernya patah. Tatapan mengerikan mengarah kepadanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AJISAI**

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini ( **AU** )

* * *

.

.

.

Kyoto, daerah yang kaya akan keindahan alam dan budayanya. Tidak jarang dijadikan tujuan untuk kunjungan, termasuk populer di antara rombongan sekolah yang mencanangkan darmawisata. Sama halnya dengan sekolah Uzumaki Himawari yang mengadakan kunjungan wisata di tahun kedua, di permulaan bulan Juni, termasuk waktu terbaik untuk mengunjungi Kyoto.

Setelah museum, tempat yang selanjutnya dituju adalah kuil Sanzen-in yang berada di daerah pegunungan. Kuil Budha dengan kepala pendeta yang masih menjadi kerabat kaisar. Sanzen-in memiliki _hall_ memanjang dengan taman luas yang disertai danau kecil, juga bangunan penginapan di pinggirannya, termasuk toko dan restoran yang memadati sepanjang jalan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyoto dijuluki kota seribu kuil. Sanzen-in hanya satu di antara banyaknya kuil di Kyoto yang nyaris tak terhitung.

"Ano—Sensei, tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa."

Jika teman-temannya tidak mengucilkannya, Himawari tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan Rei Gaara, wali kelasnya yang menempati jok di belakang pengemudi. Padahal saat berangkat tadi, ia masih kebagian tempat duduk di bus itu, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak diajak bicara oleh teman-temannya. Namun dalam perjalanan ke kuil Sanzen-in ini, jok yang seharusnya dapat ia duduki malah dijejali beberapa bungkusan buah tangan yang mereka beli dari toko antik di dekat museum.

Dapat dilihatnya pria yang semula terpejam itu mengamati seisi bus melalui spion. Dalam sekali kejap, sorot matanya menajam. Masih dengan bersedekap, Gaara bergeser, memberikan tempat untuknya.

Ada perasaan segan dalam hatinya, namun ia tidak mau terus berdiri sepanjang perjalanan ke kuil.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," ucapnya setengah berbisik ketika bus mulai melaju.

Gaara tentu tidak menutup mata atas perlakuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia merasa pria ini hanya malas mencampuri urusan para muridnya yang dinilai sudah dewasa menjelang semester empat di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan ia juga yakin dapat melalui semua ini tanpa campur tangan dari siapapun, termasuk wali kelasnya yang minim ekspresi ini. Paling tidak ia sudah terbiasa menjalaninya.

Entah harus disyukuri atau disesali jika kemampuan istimewa dari keluarga ibunya menurun kepadanya. Awalnya ia amat ketakutan setiap kali ditampaki oleh makhluk di luar alam fisik. Bahkan mulanya ia kesulitan untuk membedakan antara mereka dengan manusia yang sebenarnya.

Pernah satu ketika ia disangka mengidap skizofrenia karena kedapatan berbicara sendiri lantas mengaku telah melihat yang tak kasatmata bagi mereka. Mengatainya hanya berhalusinasi, atau berdelusi. Sejak itu ia memilih bungkam, tetapi omongan tentangnya tidak berhenti pada satu mulut.

Tidak sedikit pula yang percaya bahwa ia memang dapat melihat _hantu_ , yang membuat mereka takut untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Beberapa orang meyakini bahwa berada dekat dengan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya, terlebih saat getaran frekuensi tubuh mereka bersinggungan dengan miliknya, akan membuat mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, yakni dapat melihat makhluk halus juga.

Jadi, teman-temannya menjauhinya karena dua alasan, antara menganggapnya _gila_ , dan takut ditampaki roh jahat jika dekat dengannya.

Ketika ia masih satu sekolah dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Uzumaki Boruto, ia tidak pernah merasa sendirian. Kehidupannya di sekolah selalu memburuk setelah Boruto meninggalkan bangku sekolah. Boruto yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya pasti lulus terlebih dahulu, kecuali jika ingin tinggal kelas demi dirinya. Dan itu mustahil, sesayang apapun Boruto kepada dirinya. Menjadi seorang kakak itu tidak gampang, Boruto memikul tanggung jawab untuk menjadi teladan bagi adik-adiknya.

Dan ia paham akan semua itu, karenanya ia bertahan, ia bisa, ia akan menjadi kuat seperti ibunya, sehingga _homeschooling_ yang ditawarkan ayahnya hanya menjadi opsi terakhir, yang tidak akan ia pilih.

Tidak mungkin Gaara tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut. Ia rasa seluruh sekolahnya tahu. Tetapi Gaara tampak tidak keberatan dekat-dekat dengannya. Barangkali lantaran wali kelasnya ini ahli di bidang eksakta, terbiasa berpikir secara rasional, sehingga tidak mengindahkan hal-hal yang tidak logis.

"Sensei, Anda memakai parfum wanita?"

"Kau mengajakku bergurau, Uzumaki?"

Langit menggelap di luar sana, beberapa temannya di bus tengah terlelap, sudah saatnya beristirahat di _ryokan_ yang sebentar lagi mereka datangi untuk menginap, jadi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Sungguh, wangi sekali, seperti aroma bunga."

Gaara mendesis, "Kau tidak berpikir itu berasal dari teman-temanmu?"

"Tapi baunya datang dari Anda—"

Himawari menciut melihat Gaara memberinya tatapan tersinggung. Menyengir kikuk, ia lalu mengulum bibir seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Dari ekor matanya, ia mendapati Gaara memandang ke luar jendela. Dan bebauan itu masih ada, aroma janggal yang menjejali hidungnya.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama yang dilaluinya di Kyoto, Himawari keluar dari biliknya di _ryokan_ masih dengan _yukata_ tidurnya. Istirahatnya cukup nyenyak tanpa gangguan berarti, hanya terkadang ada suara-suara yang menggodanya. Menuju ke teras samping, ia disambut taman yang dipenuhi tumbuhan hijau yang menyegarkan pikirannya, dengan kolam berhiaskan air mancur tradisional di bagian tengahnya.

Suasana masih lengang, ada efek dingin yang mungkin berasal dari kabut yang menyelubungi wilayah _ryokan_. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia menghirup udara pagi dengan rakus. Meregangkan sedikit badannya dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara, lantas ia menyadari ada tanda menyerupai lebam di pergelangan tangannya, seperti bekas cengkeraman jari-jari. Biasa, ia mengalami ini ketika terjadi kontak dengan _mereka_. Sepertinya ada yang mencoba _berkomunikasi_ dengannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Uzumaki…,"

"Eh—Sensei, selamat pagi."

Himawari sedikit membungkuk kepada Gaara yang datang dari arah _onsen_. Rambut merah yang biasanya klimis itu tampak sedikit lembab dan acak-acakan. Bukannya aneh, itu justru membuat Gaara terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan penampilannya semalam yang agak kuyu setelah seharian berwisata. Gaara yang mengenakan _yukata_ juga tampak lebih muda daripada saat memakai setelan jas.

"—kenapa kau belum bersiap?"

"Apa akan segera ke kuil setelah ini, Sensei? Bukannya masih terlalu pagi?"

"Sarapan sudah dihidangkan di ruang makan bersama, sebagian temanmu juga sudah berkumpul di sana, dan kau bilang ini masih terlalu pagi?"

Tidak biasanya wali kelasnya ini banyak bicara, bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyela.

"Sepertinya tidurmu semalam lelap sekali, Uzumaki."

Dengan itu Gaara meninggalkannya yang masih melongo.

Ah, kabut mendatangkan sial!

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kuil Sanzen-in yang menjadi destinasi terakhir darmawisata, rombongan kelas Himawari singgah di toko cendera mata yang menjual aksesori sekaligus barang kuno yang bernilai kultur Kyoto.

"Oniichan…."

Himawari bergumam dibarengi kuluman senyum. Gantungan menyerupai baut di tangannya mengingatkannya kepada kakaknya yang memiliki arti nama senada. Ia lalu teringat titipan ayahnya tatkala menemukan suvenir rubah berekor sembilan yang berwarna keemasan. Ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjanya bersama gantungan untuk Boruto. Untuk ibunya, ia membelikan lulur mandi alami berbahan sari beras yang katanya berkhasiat untuk memuluskan kulit wajah dan tubuh.

Atensinya teralih pada gantungan panda berbahan flanel yang entah mengapa membuatnya terbayang raut muka datar wali kelasnya saat mengomelinya tadi pagi. Dan tampang si panda tidak kalah menyebalkan. Tanpa alasan jelas, selain karena ia menyukai panda, ia jadi tertarik untuk membelinya.

Ah, tentu saja karena ia suka panda, jadi itu sudah cukup dijadikan sebagai alasan kuat yang mendasarinya memasukkan gantungan boneka itu ke dalam daftar oleh-oleh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Langit mendung, usahakan kalian sudah berada di _ryokan_ sebelum hujan."

Peringatan dari Gaara mempercepat langkah Himawari menuju kasir, begitu pun teman-temannya yang berbondong-bondong mengakhiri sesi belanja. Mayoritas dari mereka memang tidak membawa payung.

Gerimis mulai berjatuhan saat Himawari masih tertahan di kasir. Beberapa murid yang sudah beres lekas berlarian di jalan setapak menuju _ryokan_. Begitu keluar dari toko, Himawari dihadapkan pada beberapa siswi yang menawari Gaara payung. Pemandangan yang biasa terjadi, bahkan di lingkungan sekolah.

"Sensei bisa memakai payungku."

"Atau mungkin sepayung berdua?"

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu—tapi aku juga mau, kyaa~"

Kasak-kusuk itu terus terdengar sepanjang jalan. Kalau dipikir, cukup merepotkan menjadi guru muda yang beken di antara para siswinya. Kecuali jika Gaara memang menikmatinya. Namun di matanya, wali kelasnya itu justru seperti anti bersenggolan dengan orang lain, seakan membangun sekat di sekitarnya.

"Tak perlu repot, segeralah kembali ke _ryokan_."

Para siswi berisik itu bersorak pelan dalam perjalanan kembali ke penginapan, mengartikan penolakan Gaara sebagai bentuk dari sikap _gentle_ seorang pria. Himawari tak habis pikir. Padahal yang ia tangkap adalah ketidaknyamanan dari pria itu.

Sembari memeluk kantung belanjanya untuk melindunginya dari gerimis, ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Rumpun bunga ajisai yang berwarna-warni bermekaran di kanan kiri jalan. Samar-samar aroma dari Gaara semalam tercium olehnya.

Menengok ke mana Gaara berada, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Wajahnya pias. Kakinya menggigil, tulangnya terasa lunglai untuk kembali berjalan. Gaara di depan sana berhenti, berbalik melihatnya, mengajaknya untuk segera memacu langkah. Tetapi ia tak mampu melawan energi besar yang semakin menekannya seiring jarak yang dikikis oleh Gaara. Tubuhnya gemetaran, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau kenapa? Hei! Uzumaki!"

Bau anyir menusuk hidungnya. Mengaduk isi perutnya. Gaara yang menyangga tubuh lemasnya justru memperburuk itu. Ia muntah hebat tanpa mampu ditahannya. Gaara menariknya untuk berteduh di bawah salah satu pohon. Hujan yang semakin lebat belum mampu menyamarkan bau darah itu.

"Sepertinya kau masuk angin."

Himawari belum berkutik ketika Gaara menyingkirkan poni tebalnya yang lepek untuk menyentuh keningnya. Ia lebih paham akan kondisi tubuhnya, dan ia yakin tidak sedang meriang ataupun demam.

Sedikit was-was ia melirik sosok itu. Masih ada. Berdiri condong di balik punggung Gaara. Menyeringai dengan wajah rusak yang penuh darah.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari Sanzen-in, tak serta-merta membuat Himawari menjadi lebih baik. Hampir setiap malam ia terbangun dalam keadaan sesak napas, seolah ada yang menginjak dadanya. Aroma ajisai dan bau anyir seperti bergantian menyinggungnya. Setelahnya ia akan merasa seolah tenaganya habis tersedot.

Namun malam ini yang terparah, saat pertahanannya melemah, satu hari dalam seminggu yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memulihkan energi dengan banyak beristirahat. Ia tak mampu menolak apapun itu yang berusaha mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, mendorong jiwanya keluar dari raganya.

Ia tertawa-tawa dengan suara melengking, disusul teriakan yang membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ibunya, Uzumaki Hinata, yang mengerti akan keadaannya, bergegas menanganinya.

"Pergi!" Wanita yang biasanya lembut itu menyentak tegas.

"Hihihi … tidak mau!"

Sang kepala keluarga, Uzumaki Naruto, yang memang anti dengan hal-hal berbau horor, segera mengungsi ke kamar Boruto begitu mendengar kikihan anak bungsunya yang membuatnya merinding.

"Keluar, atau aku akan berbuat kasar!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kalian membantuku—"

Suara Himawari terdengar berubah-ubah. Hinata kehilangan kesabaran. Jika ia menuruti keinginan itu, ia hanya akan membuat _mereka_ melunjak. Ia meraih kepala Himawari yang semula menunduk, lalu memaksa sepasang mata biru yang menggelap itu untuk membalas tatapannya.

Pada dasarnya makhluk halus tidak memiliki keberanian kepada manusia. Mereka pun hanya dapat bersuara ketika merasuki tubuh manusia. Hanya orang-orang yang dapat mengindrai mereka yang mampu _membaca_ bahasa mereka tanpa harus menggunakan medium manusia.

Dan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan _mereka_ menguasai tubuh putrinya lebih lama. Sesuai prediksinya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat suara serak itu memohon ampun dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

Sore itu Himawari tidak lekas pulang begitu bel berdentang. Menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap sekolahnya, ia mendatangi ruang guru. Tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk berbicara dengan wali kelasnya, atau ia akan terus diganggu tanpa kenal waktu.

Derit menakutkan terdengar ketika ia menggeser pintu ruang guru. Keadaan di dalam sudah lengang, menyisakan wali kelasnya yang tengah membereskan meja. Sorot matahari senja yang berasal dari jendela kaca di balik punggungnya, membentuk bayangan memanjang ke dalam yang kemudian segera disadari oleh pria berambut klimis itu.

"Sensei, izinkan saya meminta waktu Anda sebentar."

Ia menduduki kursi di seberang Gaara setelah pria itu mengisyaratkan untuk masuk.

"Apa perempuan terdekat Anda sudah meninggal?"

Pertanyaannya yang tanpa basa-basi memunculkan ekspresi lain di wajah pria lempeng itu.

Sejenak Gaara memandang pigura kecil di atas mejanya, lalu kembali pada Himawari.

"… Kekasih?"

Himawari mengela napas. Meskipun tidak sopan, namun ia menilai bahwa gurunya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya ini juga dapat digolongkan ke dalamnya. Ia tahu itu termasuk privasi, namun apa susahnya sekadar menjawab ya atau tidak. Paling tidak cukup dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng?

"Relakan kepergiannya, Sensei."

Ia terus bersuara meskipun Gaara tidak menanggapinya, didengarkan saja sudah cukup,

"Berkali-kali dia mendatangi saya, dia tahu saya dapat merasakan kehadirannya, karena itu dia berharap agar saya menyampaikan ini kepada Anda."

Tatapan Gaara menajam, nyaris membuatnya gentar, namun ia belum bisa berhenti,

"Hari itu, saat kita berdarmawisata, untuk pertama kali saya melihatnya. Hari itu—bertepatan dengan tanggal kematiannya, bukan? Hari di mana sosoknya menjadi sama persis dengan kondisinya di saat meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, huh?"

Himawari belum menyerah, "Tapi sebenarnya dia cantik sekali, berambut pirang lembut, dan wangi…," berbanding terbalik dari keadaan di hari itu, yang mengusik penciumannya dengan bau anyir yang amat menyengat, "—tubuhnya membawa aroma ajisai."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Namanya—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku lebih lama untuk hal irasional seperti ini. Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar untuk tes besok pagi."

Himawari membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum beranjak pergi, "Dia masih akan terikat dengan dunia ini jika Anda belum berkenan melepasnya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu?"

Himawari baru menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumahnya ketika dilontari pertanyaan. Ia lantas menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Seperti yang ku duga, Ma—dia menolak untuk percaya."

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba." Hinata menepuk punggungnya lembut.

Himawari melepaskan pelukannya, bersama ibunya memasuki rumah dengan langkahnya yang gontai, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam benaknya,

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa bau anyir masih sering menggangguku, Ma—jika benar kalau dia hanya akan berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan di hari kematiannya, yang berarti hanya sekali setiap tahunnya—seharusnya cuma di hari itu, kan."

"Eh? Jadi kau masih berpikir kalau yang _menempeli_ wali kelasmu itu hanya satu sosok?"

Himawari terbeliak, "Apa maksud Mama?"

Hinata mengajak Himawari duduk agar dapat berbicara dengan lebih tenang, namun tidak berefek banyak terhadap gadis berambut sebahu yang tampak gelisah itu.

"Wanita berambut pirang dan wanita yang berlumuran darah itu adalah jiwa yang berbeda."

Himawari gelagapan, tidak dapat berkata-kata, tangannya saling meremas dengan gemetar.

"Wanita berambut pirang beraroma ajisai itu memiliki energi yang positif, seolah melindungi, bagaikan seorang ibu."

Hinata menambahkan, "Sedangkan wanita yang berlumuran darah itu seperti ingin menghalangi siapapun yang dekat dengan wali kelasmu. Itulah kenapa dia mengusikmu—setelah kau melakukan kontak langsung dengan wali kelasmu, seperti yang kau bilang—tapi selama ini dihalangi oleh jiwa dengan aura keibuan itu. Yang ibu khawatirkan, energi negatifnya seolah akan menarik jiwa wali kelasmu ke dunianya."

Himawari terperangah.

Rei Gaara dalam bahaya?!

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N** **:** Sudah lama sekali ini terbengkalai di pc, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti chara utama dengan Himawari. Sedikit terinspirasi dari Rry, dari dan untuk Rry, makasih yaaa, tapi ngawur banget deh rasanya -?-

Saya sih meyakini kalau tidak ada _hantu_ dari orang yang sudah meninggal, hanya jin yang menyerupai.

 **Terima kasih** **sudah** **membaca :D**


End file.
